


Let It Snow!

by yanek



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Что может измениться, если в "Игре Престолов" окажется талантливая ученая из высокотехнологичного мира?! Cпойлеры к шестому сезону GoT





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "а закиньте Кейтлин Сноу к Джону Сноу!"

— Давно не видел тебя таким радостным, ворона, — не преминул поддеть Тормунд, к концу их пути к Черному Замку освоившийся с верховой ездой настолько, чтобы вернуться к обычным для него грубоватым насмешкам:  
— Прости, Король Севера, — новый титул Джона почему-то особенно его забавлял, вот и сейчас, как и всегда, широкая улыбка прорезала рыжую бороду, отчего-то оказавшись мечтательной. — Но полюбоваться на кучу камней ты сможешь и потом, а теперь — догоняй! У, пошел, шкура! —Тормунд как следует ударил пятками бока своего жеребца, и, только когда остальные спутники за его спиной засмеялись, Джон вспомнил, к кому может спешить друг и, в очередной раз подивившись про себя поворотам судьбы, отправился догонять его. 

***

К вечеру они уже оказались во дворе крепости, где Эдд, освоившийся со своим сбывшимся кошмаром, то есть титулом главнокомандующего и ответственностью, в привычной для себя манере мрачно подгонял дозорных, чинивших старое здание:   
— Не можешь этот камень путно закрепить, Том, так положи, чтобы сорвавшись, он убил прохожего сразу же, а не оставлял мучиться. Может, я сам к нему и приду однажды, как вы мне плешь проедите в конец.   
При виде их он криво заулыбался и на объятие Джона ответил, как и раньше: неуклюже, крепко и искренне, как и всегда:  
— Что ж ты без короны-то? Или снежинки в твоих лохмах она и есть?   
— Тяжелая, — отшутился Джон и сразу спросил о главном. — Есть новости?   
Эдд отстранился с тяжелым вздохом:   
— Может и да. Я не Сэм и половины не разумею, что она говорит. Леди Бриенна, — Тормунд подобрался, — тоже, но одного из тех ходячих, что по твоему приказу приволокли, она упокоила горсткой пыли.   
— Так это же хорошо!  
— Хорошо, когда мертвые по земле не шастают, и девки-мейстеры с неба не падают. Умеешь же ты баб выбирать, Сноу!  
— Эдд!  
— Чего опять? 

***

Войдя в башню, отведенную под лабораторию, первой они увидели леди Бриенну. Та, без лат и в мужском платье, подчеркивавшим крутые линии тела, сидела на скамье около дверей и изучала какие-то записи, сдвинув брови, словно буквы бросали ей вызов. Тормунд просиял так, что Эдд, махнув рукой и назвав их «ушибленными на голову», удалился. 

Бриенна подняла глаза, приветствуя их:   
— Добро пожаловать, милорд. Поздравляю с возвращением Винтерфелла, — она перевела взгляд на Тормунда и куда холодней добавила:   
— Рада, что все вы живы. Слышала, сеча была та еще, — Тормунд кивнул и, ткнув Джона в бок, осторожно сел рядом с леди, принимаясь толково и красочно описывать прошедший бой. Должно быть, речь ему помогал готовить сэр Давос. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон открыл тяжелую дверь, не дававшую диковинным запахам покидать лабораторию, и увидел Кейтлин. Она нагревала горшочек, удерживая его щипцами над огнем маленького очага, и безуспешно пыталась сдуть мешавшую ей прядь волос. Чувство, будто бы Джон, оказался дома, стало еще полней. 

— Привет, — Кейтлин в ответ улыбнулась ему так искренне, так широко, что старая Нэн непременно посчитала бы ее Дитем Лета.   
— Ты вовремя, — она ловко разлила содержимое горшочка по двум кружкам и одну протянула ему.   
— Что это?   
— Секрет! — ее глаза лучились, но Джон не спешил пробовать темное варево на вкус, наученный горьким опытом.   
— Давай же, ну. Если что-то пойдет не так... — Джон зажмурившись хлебнул, — тебя снова воскресят! — и поперхнулся.   
— Ой, прости! — Кейтлин принялась поглаживать его по спине, но исследовательский интерес в ее глазах не погас. — И как?   
— Горько. Сердце будто сильней бьется.   
— Так и должно быть. Кофе бодрит! — Джон кивнул, хотя и не поверил в чудодейственную силу напитка. Скорее сердце забилось от близости девушки, от того, как сильно ей шло синее простое платье Сансы ... — И это были мои последние запасы. Боюсь, больше чашки горячего кофе здесь я не попробую. Я поговорила со всеми, — мысленно Джон застонал, — и, кажется, альтернативы у вас нет, — и она стала на миг такой грустной, что Джон, не подумав, выпалил:  
— Мой мир не кончается здесь. Возможно, в Дорне или еще дальше есть кофе, — Кейтлин словно стала еще печальней:   
— Но мой мир пока — да, — и тут же всё её лицо переменилось, — и если у нас не выйдет разобраться с «Королем Ночи», это не изменится, так что, — ее правая рука, сжавшись в кулачок, взмыла вверх, — пожалуй, расскажу тебе, как продвинулись исследования. Джон вздохнул, приготовившись переспрашивать много и подолгу, но Кейтлин развернула перед ним совершенно чистый пергамент.   
— Ничего нового. Я по-прежнему не знаю как эти мета-люди, то есть Белые Ходоки, управляют мертвыми. Нет ни одного подопытного образца.   
— Но Эдд сказал...   
— То, что у поднятых ими мертвых аллергия на то же вещество, я предполагала и раньше. Думаю и программа у них одинаковая и примитивная — уничтожение людей. Иначе вы бы знали об их городах, да и «армия» была куда организованней, чем толпа зомби из старых ужастиков.  
— Это хорошо?   
— Они вряд ли построят корабли, чтобы перебраться на другой материк. Но здесь могут уничтожить всё — некромантия тот еще чит. Думаю, — здесь Кейтлин сняла с его руки перчатку и осторожно коснулась обнаженной кожи, — вы обречены, — но в ее глазах так и не мелькнуло и тени отчаяния, — если не соберете армию, куда больше армии зомби, и не уничтожите всех разносчиков одним махом. Или если мы не найдем как сделать мертвых обратно мёртвыми с помощью науки. Тогда большая армия и жертвы, не понадобятся. Безумный план, правда? — Джон зажмурился, вспоминая все те чудеса, которым уже был свидетелем: восставших мертвецов, свое собственное воскрешение, появление Кейтлин в столбе золотых молний, её удивительные приспособления... и кивнул, пожимая в ответ тонкие пальцы:   
— Но другой здесь и не сработает, — и поцеловал ее мягкие теплые губы, решая, что даже если ее назовут Белой Ведьмой, а его примут за второго Станниса, он пойдет до конца. 

За дверями в коридоре, проникновенно и с чувством, о любви, способной пережить даже Великую Зиму, запел Тормунд.


End file.
